The Millers Daughter
by Rarity-this
Summary: A different spin on the story of how Cora became who she was that involves her relationship with Eva.


The Miller's Daughter

It was disgusting, the mud at her feet made her look as poor as she was. She hated the brown gunk that she stood in. It was degrading now; it had lost its fun from when she was a child, now a woman, Cora could not stand the slight or touch of the substance. Eva was back in the castle probably having lessons again as she looked up into the magnificence of the white stone structure a top the hill. Its silver and gold towers flicked the sunlight while the royal banners flew in the light breeze of the spring afternoon. She looked down at the ground again saddened, Eva never visited anymore, it had been years since she had seen her childhood friend and played with her in the field. They used to lie together in the flowers, weaving the chains into each other's dark locks and laughing at the commotion they would cause together around the castle. Sadly those golden days of pleasure had now gone, one was destined to rule the other destined to serve. Cora's eyes flickered up at her father's call. She despised the man more the mud she had sunk into.

"Cora! Get in 'er you stupid brode" The words cut into her ears like a soulless cry as she trudged herself from the dirt. One last glance back to a dream that would remain forever a dream, she walked inside the small hut to her father.

"Yes Papa?" the girl asked not bothering to raise her head to him.

"Where's my dinner?" the old man grufffed.

"I have to go to the market yet." She covered just wanting to be away from his presence.

"Well get off with ya then, I be a working man and need feeding." The boorish attitude that the man displayed made her shake her head as she grabbed the last of the gold coins and began her way to the village. Destitute beyond broke; she looked down at her bare feet, the earth that once felt calming now no longer for she dreamed a beautiful pair of the finest shoes upon them, the sparkling red gems glittering in the light as she danced down the road. But with shoes she would have to have a dress, crafted from the finest of silks from the magic elves that lives in the forests. They would weave her a cloth that would make even the royalty of the palace envious to be in her presence. Suck in her delusion; she blissfully strutted down the rocky path until she reached the outer gates of the city. The rumbling and noise of merchants trading for the afternoon rush filled the air as she regally walked between the stales. Unfortunately her higher than thou attitude was suddenly knocked down a peg as Cora had brought some corn for her soup but as she turned with her basket full of vegetables a red heeled foot stuck out and tripped her back down to the dusted ground she had tasted earlier. The shock was enough to send her mind racing back to reality as she connected with the hard ground, the blurs of laughter above her head as her rich deep eyes saw the face of a Prince shaking his head and walking past her. Suddenly the visions of her in the white palace faded as she watched the Prince wave a hand dismissing her as a servant. Strangely enough a manicured hand extended itself down to her. The gleaming gems blinding her as she followed the slender wrist up to bejewelled gown that belonged to her long lost friend who now held a smirk on her face and an evil gleam in her eye.

Her breath caught as she looked into the crystal eyes of the girl she had spent her youth with. Now a young woman she took the hand extended to her.

"Are you alright servant girl?" the response was cold and unlike her warmth from before as Cora recoiled her hand and frantically picked up the dinner now spilled out across the road.

"Fine milady." She averted her eyes yet they strayed back to the glittering Princess above her as she gasped, tears pricked her eyes as she held them back wanting to embrace her old friend but the look on her face gave away more of a darkened nature than she had hoped to meet.

"Well then perhaps you should be more careful in future of where you step." The royal tongue lashing was sweet and sour all at once as the woman walked back to the side of Prince, arm looped around his he muttered something about the girl being pretty until he saw how clumsy she was as they walked on through the market. Eva had seen the Prince watching Cora since she walked into the market, she couldn't believe it was her dearest friend alive and well her father had pushed her to do anything she had too to keep the Prince at her side. The people gracefully bowed as the rumours of how kind the Princess had been to extend a hand to a servant wafted around Cora's head.

_Me? Pretty? _She thought as she hitched up her items watching in awe as the royal couple disappeared from her sight. No sooner had they departed but trumpets sounded in the open courtyard.

"Hear ye hear ye! The king has proclaimed a great ball in the name of his daughter Princess Eva!" the announcer started.

"A ball?" Cora's eyes flickered to life as she listened to the announcement about the highest of royals to attend the magnificent event. It was said that only high society was to appear and that servants were to report to posts for their masters for the night.

"I have to see her again; I have to get into that ball." Cora said to herself standing blankly in the open square. "But I have no way to get there and nothing wear" she scoffed at herself once again shaking her head from of the delusion as she headed home disappointed and miserable.

That night was cold; Cora felt it ripping through the shanty walls of her home as her father snored away by the fire drunk on brandy wine. She started down at the flickering flames and visioned the upper class dancing in the fire, the ball gowns twirling as the men whisked the ladies around the dance floor of a golden hall. She saw herself being asked by the Prince to dance before taking Eva's side and dancing with her. A loud banging broke her thoughts as she sighed seeing the fire return to its normal form.

_Who could be calling for my father at this hour?_ She wondered as she stood from the small wooden stool to answer the door. As soon as she opened the rickety frame, a hand was placed upon her mouth as she was dragged from the fires light. Cora wished to scream, she wished to fight but as the dark hood flipped back she saw the diamonds once again locked to her own.

"Cora?" Eva's regal voice whispered in the darkness.

"Eva!" Cora's arms threw themselves over her companion's shoulders pulling her close. "How did you find me?" Cora asked over joyed to be finally reunited with the Princess.

"When I saw you in the market place I asked one of the guard discretely about you and he told me where you lived, I was so delighted when I saw you in the square I had to find you again." The Princess's face was shadowed by moonlight but Cora still saw the blue sparkle of her jewelled earrings and the glisten of the makeup on her lips.

"You snuck out of the castle us to find me?" her heart beat faster as she wept small tears of joy.

"How could I not? You are my oldest and dearest friend." The Princess took her hand "Come, let us have this night and play as we used too." Cora felt herself stolen into the night by the beauty, she watched as Eva's long dark hair fluttered out behind her while they ran towards the hills, the moon high above them they laughed and chased each other before flopping down into the flower beds just like when they were children. They spent hours looking at each other, Cora listened as Eva told about her life in the palace and how the prince was looking for a bride in their kingdom as Cora spoke of their love that had passed and how she missed the day they spent sleeping in the flowers together after riding or chasing the foxes from the rabbit holes.

"So the ball is for you tomorrow night?" Cora asked picking a snowbell and weaving the flower between the woman's silky strands.

"Yes the Prince is looking for a wife and father wishes for it to be me. He's so handsome but, I fear, that he will not choose me that he does not see me." The poor Princess eyes filled with doubt as she placed her arms around Cora's waist. Thankfully the darkness hid the servants blushing cheeks as she continued to work like nothing was a miss.

"Well I'm sure he will see the beauty that this kingdom sees, that I have always seen." She smiled finishing the plat.

"I'm so glad i found you again Cora, you must come back to the palace, come back and work for me, you can be my handmaiden, father will pay you well and you can stay in the servant's quarters. Then I can see you every day." Though she had forgotten about her father's words her heart now spoke as she only wished for Cora to be close once again. But somehow that idea seemed less glamorous to Cora though it was a chance to spend her days with Eva.

"Princess you humble me." She said trying to sound formal.

"Princess? Cora its Eva, it's always been Eva." She tapped her friends nose and picked her own flower to weave into Cora's tangled knots.

"Eva, it would be my honour." She felt the deep flush in her cheeks once more as the Princess was so close to her, so stunning in the moonlight, so much more beautiful than she.

"Then I will speak to Father tomorrow, it will be decided."

"You really are too kind." Cora smiled up at her.

"How could I not have you by my side Cora? We have been through so much, and I adore you more than anyone, even though I am to marry the Prince I…. I still dream of being free with you." She laughed a little at the idea remembering a different time.

"I do remember when you sued to kiss me in the field, when we spent hours just forgetting the world, then you…. Left."

"It was fathers order, I have a kingdom to run that is a responsibly of my birth." She explained as Cora nodded. For a moment her clear eyes started down into Cora's before she suddenly felt the ruby lips hit her own. There was something magical about the feeling that she had been waiting for her once more as the Princess took what she wanted. Her soft hands cupped Cora's face as she sank into the royals embrace, her arms wrapping around Eva's slender frame. She tasted fruits on her lips with each kiss something new and exciting hit her sense before Eva began to untie Cora's blouse. The unfortunate underprivileged woman did not stop her from doing so as she simply held her lover against her. Eva hungrily tore at her clothes before biting her lip gently and looking at Cora below her.

"I..I.."

"I want this, it was always you I loved" Cora comforted the self-conscious princess as she smiled and buried her face into her neck.

"As have I, when I couldn't see you again I…. I….. I wanted more than anything to find you again." She stripped the blouse gently from Cora's body, letting her young physic become exposed. Cora closed her eyes to Eva's advances feeling herself giving way. Her body allowed the contact as Eva sat up slightly slipping her own red, off the shoulder dress down. The taffeta fabric shifted away, she had looked like she had snuck away from another party as the layers pulled away from her to leave her milky white skin lustrous in the moonlight. Cora looked up towards her, the angel now falling down towards her lips again she was beyond believing that this was another one of her dreams. This moment was real.

"I love you." The words whispered into her ear my Cora's heart stop beating, she kiss Eva again whispering the words into her mouth.

"I love you Princess."

The two women joined as one that night, they made love in the field of flowers, the passion heated between them as Eva possessed the woman she had always wanted but unbeknown to Cora in her blissful cries, this was not the reunion she had wished for. As she awoke to the bright light of the sun shining across her, Cora felt only the earth beneath her as she jolted up though the Princess she was looking for was nowhere to be found. She looked beside her only to see the large red taffeta dress still placed in a pile from where it had been shred the night before. The cloak and the woman were missing but she saw the excuse to know see her again.

She quickly dressed brimming from ear to ear as she scooped the royal gown up and headed back home. Her father thankfully had gone to work as she hastily changed into the only clean woven cloth she owned. Washing her face under the pump outside and cleaning herself off as best she could, Cora smiled.

"I will go to the castle today." She spoke strongly knowing that Eva would be waiting there for her. How lucky she had been at this moment as she touched the dress one last time before hiding it in the small bedroom under her straw woven sheets. She realised taking the dress back may get Eva into trouble so she headed towards the castle on her own praying the Princess had spoken to her father about the job already. The road as stony as always but today nothing mattered, she still tasted that sweetness plastered to her lip as the smile upon her mouth would never seem to fade. Her heart full and bursting with happiness filled her body with a light feeling. She skipped down the road before the grand castle loomed over her head. Cora composed herself taking a deep breath, this was the moment, she gracefully walked the large marble steps up to the guards who stood watch at the entrance.

"I am here at the Princesses bidding for a job" she did not look at the men directly as it was not her place before one of the guard clicked his fingers.

"Wait you were the one the Princess asked about! The one she spoke to in the market yesterday, she must have taken pity on you. How fortunate that now you will work at the castle! The King is in the throne room; follow me I will take you before him and the Princess." The man's words were warm towards her as she nodded and followed him eagerly into the impressive castle. Sure enough in the stunning throne room, there sat the King, high and mighty upon his throne, Eva on his left and the Prince standing to his right.

"My King, this servant requests an audience on behalf of the Princess."

The old man looked up and over the meagre woman before him, before turning to his daughter. Her new white gown pristine in the morning glow that filtered through the stain glass windows beside them.

"Daughter, is what the guard speaks of true?" The King gave her a strange look as she saw Cora. She had not had a chance to confront him of the idea and with the knowledge that someone knew of her disappearance last night she had to cover her affair.

"I have no idea of what he speaks." The words stung her as Cora's eyes widened. Unable to look up in a sigh of respect she failed to notice the way the Prince was staring at her. The way he had shifted his stance taking a step forward, his jaw slack and his stare impenetrable. Eva had become green with jealously, having tried so hard to win the Princes affections he now too wanted her Cora. The Prince never looked at her that way and her father's disappointment in her was enough already. Deep inside she did love Cora but the security of the kingdom was far more important, so as she closed her eyes for a moment as saw the love they shared last night pass over her once more she opened them to the now forgotten memory of the one moment she had allowed both of them to have.

"Guard what is this nonsense?" the King spat out slightly more frustrated.

The man grabbed Cora's arm pushing her in front of him. "She speaks that the Princess granted her audience for a job at the castle."

Brashly Cora turned her head up towards the royal family and stood her ground.

"Eva offered for me to be her hand maiden here yesterday, she told me to come and present myself."

"How dare you!" the King boomed as Cora's head snapped back down. "My daughter will only be addressed as the Princess in this palace."

Eva placed a hand upon her father's arm whispering something to him before giving the Prince a smirk.

"Servant girl, I admire your bravery but the kindness I extended in the market place was simply that. Kindness. Have the guards give you two gold coins for the trouble I have caused to you." Trying to obtain his good side the Prince started to clap.

"Very gracious of you Princess, you will indeed make a fine ruler one day." He walked over to her side as the King smiled at the couple.

"Well it seems this girl has brought us a from a rather painful moment into a happy one."

As the royals talked around her though Cora could only stand, furious, steaming with rage. She had been toyed with, played like a doll then thrown away to someone else's expense. She flashed her eyes up to the griming Eva, her love, the love she felt in her heart quickly seeped into a black liquid that pumped its way into her very veins. She gritted her teeth until they hurt, her fists now tight balls and the tips of her knuckles turning white to the betrayal she bowed and turned to leave. Eva's heart crushed in her chest watching her once again leave her but as the Princes hand rested on her shoulder she felt the weight of her kingdom with it was well.

Once outside the woman too a long breathe collecting her coins from the stunned guard she walked back down into the town. She looked to the castle, unable to see Eva's weeping face through the glass; she uttered the words of her undoing.

"I curse you, I curse your family and I will have my revenge." The words travelled to listening ears that happened to be sitting in the courtyard as a twisted smile watched down over the fuming woman from up high. The trade mark laugh inaudible over the noise as a shot of magic left his hands before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Cora turned only to smack herself into the corner of a stall she swore had never been there before. The bright colours and small of wax shone off the elaborate masks that now sat before her. Some were large and some small, some jewelled some had feathers wefted onto the sides but each was more beautiful as the next as Cora's mind clicked on to the idea of how to exact her revenge.

"You want that Prince so badly? I'll take him away from you and you will see what it feels to lose the one you love." Her eyes fluttered down over a red mask; red like the dress she had hidden she picked it up and placed it over her eyes. The feather brushed her face gently as she dropped the two gold coins to the table for the merchant.

"Tonight I attend your royal ball." She said to herself the mischievous smile poisoning her lips, her eyes sifted to reveal the darkness inside.

She had snuck out, under the cover of darkness and a clever amount of sleeping herbs she had put into her father's dinner, Cora made her way up to the fire lit castle. Wearing the Princess red ball gown, and shoes she had left behind, she had weaved herself some gloves with a stolen cloth from the market and placed her hair up high to disguise the tangled mess it always was. As she slipped the mask over her eyes, she approached the entrance to the palace, music filled her ears and the smell of rich foods drifted past her nose that made her mouth salivate to try everything. It was a sight unseen by any slave before as she drifted in. People were already drinking and talking, dancing and eating as she tried to stay out of sight for the moment. The twinkle of diamonds and gold made her gasp in awe, the palace had never looked so spectacular and the beautiful people that now waltzed across the dance floor even more fitting to their environment. Suddenly a man in white and silver stepped out in front of her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as Cora curtsied and obliged, for now she would have to blend in before she could find the Prince. She took the mans gloved hand and began to be lead out onto the floor, though as he held her close he already knew that this woman was more captivating than any other he had danced with that night. The way she seemed distracted and struggled with the moves made him smile, she looked beautiful to him in the stand out red dress, he lead her across the coloured tiles below them. The crowed seemed to part as they gracefully danced, Cora still searched for any trace of the Prince she was desperately wishing to seduce though little did she know he was already conquered by the beauty in his arms. The dress flew around her legs, as the music played on; Cora found herself slightly dizzy but smiled being spun out and back into the man's arms. That's when she noticed the room, the room as parted for them; the room watched them both as she found herself in the spotlight all of a sudden. The plan was already playing into her hands as if it was meant to be all along. The song wound up as the masked man spun her out again and bowed to her. She grinned under the mask and curtsied back knowing she had already started part of her job but before the Prince reached back out to her, Cora felt a strong arm pull her aside.

"You? How did you get in here?" the King's voice choked her like a chain around her body as Cora gasped and was dragged to the corner of the room.

"I …I was invited." She tried to cover, but as soon as the mask was ripped from her face the King exposed her for the servant girl she had always been. Her smirk now a scowl on her face she yanked her arm form the Kings grip.

"Who did you obtain such an invite and in my daughters missing gown no less!" he said attempting not to cause a scene.

"I'm far more a royal than any of you!" she shouted back as the rooms noise seemed to simmer.

"Get out! You are not welcome here let alone in my daughters dress!" the King called the guards as they grabbed to Cora's gloved wrists.

"I can prove it! I can prove I belong here! And I belong with him!" she pointed across the floor to the now unmasked Prince whose eyes once again magnetised to the servant girl.

Eva's eyes widened from the throne she was overseeing that party on. She heard the voices raise and saw it was Cora her father was speaking with, in the dress she had left behind. She gulped in fear of her secret being spilled as she stood walking down towards her father.

"Father please not here let the guards take her." She begged moving her mask away from her face to expose her gaze. She looked Cora, her eyes pleading with her to stop, to just leave but Coras mind was already past the point of no return.

"I can spin straw into gold" she announced from nowhere, Noone could resist a hidden fortune but at least the lie would by her some time to escape if she planned it well. She watched as the Kings eyes lit up.

"Girl, do you speak the truth?"

"I do." Cora stomped her foot and turned up her nose at the man.

"Then prove it."

"I shall need a room and a spinning wheel."

"You shall be given a tower filled with straw and if you cannot be morning spin the entire room I will have you executed." Eva's heart stopped beating as Cora had realised her plan had not taken the best of turns.

"Father no!" she pleaded as the Prince clapped once more.

"A splendid idea your majesty I wish to join in on this wager." He began before taking Cora's hand kissing it gently.

"Prince Henry please, this disturbance shall be over soon, you and my daughter can continue your engagement party."

"Engagement?" Cora stammered as Eva mouthed the words _I'm sorry_ to her. So that's why she had come to her that night, it was her last moment of freedom. Cora's mind raced with the new news as the Prince spoke again.

"I wager if this servant here can spin that room into gold, I shall have her hand in marriage." The crowed buzz with noise as the King almost fainted from shock. The Prince turned towards Cora, a soft smile on his handsome features and held her hand for a moment.

"So is it settled?" the Prince asked to a King who barely had time to nod. Cora's delight over flowed as she looked to a horrified Eva, she wouldn't be able to spin the straw but with the Princes eye already caught she already had the path she needed to take. It was easy to be Princess and Eva wasn't the only one who could do it. She bowed letting the guards take her away as the music started up again but when the Prince extended his hand to the Princess she ran from his sight. The King was left to sort out the public mess as Eva furiously brushed away the tears from her eyes desperately searching for the secret pathway up to Cora's tower. The guards had carried bundles of straw into the tiny room, along with a polished wood spinning wheel sat in the centre when the door locked fast behind the now trapped woman. As Eva finally found the path she raced down the narrow halls and up the spiralling set of stairs but as reached the door she heard something, something sounding like two voices, as she crept towards the tiny hidden door. Upon entering she saw Cora with a quill in hand and a cloud of purple smoke dissipating behind her.

"You". She smirked and strutted towards the Princess.

"Cora I'm sorry it's for the good of the-" her sentence cut bluntly short as Cora pushed her up against the wall.

"Don't you dare consume me with your lies it's my turn to be a Princess now." She kissed the Princess lips roughly not giving her the satisfaction of being bewitched again before she let Eva drop to the ground. The dejected Princess coughed as Cora twirled the quill in her fingers.

"You're…. you will be killed!" her voice stained with panic as the smug servant girl shook her head.

"Oh no quite the opposite" she held up a strand of golden thread as Eva could not believe her eyes.

"How?" she whispered.

"Magic" Cora's words dripped in the air as she grinned down towards the fallen Princess. "Now get out, I never want to see you again."

"Cora I…you're in grave danger… magic always ha"

"Out!" she screamed as Eva turned her head away.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Her eyes shut tight from the tears as she stood, her dress tinted with straw and dirt. This was her last try, her last way to crack the exterior Cora now had surrounding her.

"I'm sorry that I loved you." Cora retorted her own voice now heavy with regret. Before Eva left she reached up to her hair, she pulled out a small flower tucked behind her tiara, the snow drop that Cora had woven into her hair remained for the night, it was to remind her of the love she had once had but sacrificed as she reached out and placed it into Cora's curled bundle. For a moment, she shifted, her demeanour cracked and she wanted so much to forgive her lover but seeing Eva turn and walk away reminded her of the woman that she had come to despise. She ripped the flower form her hair her eyes glared watching the Princess walk away from her for a second time in her life.

Cora smuggling changed appearance as she brushed off her blue dress.

"I hate that form! How can she stand wearing that!" she almost chuckled to herself coming across the dead woman she had watched come ill of her own stupidity. It had been many years since Cora had been able to get close to her old friend, after Henry renounced his throne, the gold had drained, Regina had been born and Cora had become a pupil of the dark one. Cora now had a new plan to prolong the destruction of Eva's legacy, why stop with just them, why shouldn't her entire lineage suffer?

She looked down over the ageless woman, just as beautiful as she had remembered she closed her eyes and sighed before picking up the flower her daughter Snow had left upon her.

"It was necessary; my plans are not yet complete. I need my daughter to be Queen now, you understand?" she stroked the cold skin gently smiling lovingly down at her before placing her fingers to her lips and down to Eva's blue chilled ones.

"I still loved you no matter what you thought, through all these years my heart still reminded with yours though we just always walked different paths. Goodbye Eva, I will make Snow White's heart as black as coal." She said before turning her back slowly the grin creeping over her lips she strutted out of the hall her mission to ruin the Princesses empire just beginning a new chapter.


End file.
